Fighting For My Life
by pandaloong1097
Summary: *Smack!*..."You said you wouldn't hit me again!"..."Let me out!"..."Don't let him break you, Fiona."..."That sure is one ugly mark on your face."..."NO!"..."Good-bye, Bobby."...


**This is a song fic about Fiona and Bobby. I'm using Savannah Outen's "Fighting For My Life". **

**It's a great song and she's a great artist, you should check her out. :)**

**This is told in Fiona's Point Of View.**

**Enjoy and Please Review! :)**

**

* * *

**

_You stole my words and twisted them to yours 'till there was nothing left to say  
You were the chill in the air whenever I turned  
Turned away  
Honestly you had to know how much it was killing me I had no choice,  
I just had to leave_

* * *

"I hate you!" I screamed.

_*Smack!*_

I instinctively raised my hand to cup my stinging cheek.

Tears sprung from my eyes as I looked at Bobby, in disbelief.

"You promised..." I whispered.

He clenched his teeth.

"You said you wouldn't hit me again!" I cried.

"I never said that. You-you're crazy." he said before walking away.

I looked at his retreating figure.

"I want to leave." I whispered, hoping, maybe someone would hear me.

* * *

_You tried to lock the door with me forever  
But I broke my own way out  
You tried to build a wall to tell me never, but I was never backing down  
Oh you tried to take my wings I, I just kept on flying Fighting, fighting, fighting for my life! _

* * *

"Let me out!" I screamed, pounding the door.

I flinched when I heard a crash outside.

"You're not going anywhere FiFi."

"Don't call me that!" I seethed, hoping that the monster on the other side of the door would just drop dead.

I heard a fit of psychotic laughing, then mumbling.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, be a good girl Fiona." Bobby said.

I kicked the door before collapsing on the floor, and wrapping my arms around my knees.

"Don't let him break you, Fiona."

* * *

_Did your best to twist the lie and hold me under till I couldn't See  
Tried your hardest to take and break the voice that I have deep inside of me  
I can't pretend I didn't learn the hard way but never again  
You had your chance, but it just had to end_

* * *

I stared at the mirror, at the grotesque, black spot on my cheek.

I flinched when a hand touched my shoulder.

"Bobby." I whispered.

He pulled me closer to him. "That sure is one ugly mark on your face."

I try to look impassive.

"You did it."

His hold on me, painfully, tightened.

"What are you talking about? You fell down the stairs, remember Fi?"

I stayed silent.

He released his hold on me and kissed me on the cheek before walking away.

"He hit you, Fiona. Don't believe him. He _hit_ you." I said to myself.

* * *

_No you won't take me crying  
No more tears falling on the floor  
All the pain that I've survived  
Made me stronger than ever before, yeah_

* * *

_*Drip Drop Drip Drop*_

I stared at the growing puddle of tears, then at the nasty cut on my arm.

I looked up and walked over to lock the door.

"Just a bit more." I whispered to myself.

"Open the door!" a voice yelled.

More tears fell down my face.

"No..."

I sat on the floor.

I wasn't opening the door. I wasn't going to give that monster the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"Open the door!"

I closed my eyes.

"NO!"

* * *

_Oh you tried to take my wings  
I, I just kept on flying Fighting, fighting, fighting for my life!_

* * *

I looked at the clock.

_3:10 A.M._

Turning over to my side, I studied the man beside me.

"I hate you." I said, barely audible.

Getting up and off the bed, I grabbed a small back pack, slung it over my shoulder, and tip toed down to the front door.

Reaching into the back pack, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" a groggy voice mumbled.

"Holly J." I whispered.

"Why are you calling me Fiona? It's like 3:30!"

"I gonna stay over your house, OK?"

"Wha-"

_*Click*_

I hung up and adjusted my back pack.

I slowly crept out of the house and walked down to the end of the street.

"Good-bye, Bobby."

* * *

**Go Fiona! Dump his butt! XD**

**Hehe. I think this song goes great with Fiona and Bobby's relationship. I really like this song fic.**

**Do you? O.o**

**If you do, reviews would be great! :)**

**Also...Check out my other stories? :D**


End file.
